THE REAL RIVAL
by Lily levia
Summary: Ini tentang para pemuda yang menjadi saingan terberat bagi Kris dan Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang istri. GS. KRIS-YIXING'S FAMILY WITH JONGIN. CHANBAEK'S FAMILY WITH SEHUN. HOPE U ALL LIKE IT.
1. Chapter 1: JEALOUS

**PART 1: JEALOUS**

Pelukan erat menghangatkan tubuh ramping sang yeoja, tak selang satu detik, sebuah ciuman ringan nan manis mampir di pipi kiri menjalarkan semu rona merah yang begitu kentara.

"Selamat pagi, sayang". Suara baritone sarat kemanjaan menyapa indah paginya.

 _Selalu saja seperti ini._

"Berhenti membuat umma seperti remaja belasan tahun, kai!".

Kalian salah besar jika membayangkan _scene_ dengan dialog diatas adalah antara suami-istri, karena nyatanya itu adalah hal yang biasa Kai lakukan pada yeoja yang telah melahirkannya.

 _No,no..no._ Kai akan marah besar jika sang appa mengatakan bahwa ia mengidap _mothers complex,_ karena Kai hanya sekedar senang menggoda dan bermanja pada umma-nya, mungkin itu juga lantaran dirinya yang menyandang predikat anak tunggal.

Kai, si pemuda itu terkekeh, lalu kembali memberi kecupan pada pipi sang umma. "Aku suka melihat _dimple_ -mu, umma".

Diusapnya pelan kedua pipi kai" _How sweet you are…"_ balas Yixing, yeoja yang dipanggil umma oleh Kai. "Terima kasih pujianmu, sayang. Tapi sebaiknya kau biarkan umma menyelesaikan membuat sarapan".

Kai mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukan dan beralih duduk di ruang makan.

"Sarapanmu siap" ujar Yixing sambil menyajikan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi, Favorite Kai. " _and this…"_

"Umma, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" balas Kai saat melihat sang umma menyodorkan segelas susu cokelat hangat.

Yixing tersenyum dibuatnya. "Jadi kau sudah dewasa?"

"Tentu saja umma. Tidakkah umma lihat ini" kata Kai sambil tetap meminum susu cokelat dan memperlihatkan otot bisep yang memang terbentuk hampir sempurna di lengan Kai.

"Kau benar kai!. Dan seharusnya pemuda seperti dirimu sudah bisa memakai baju seragam dengan benar" balas Yixing sambil menarik sang anak agar menghadapnya dan dengan telaten tangan-tangan lentik itu membenarkan letak kancing baju seragam Kai yang terpasang random.

Menyadari kebodohan perkataannya, Kai hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Cha…selesai" seru Yixing.

"Menikmati pagimu, Kai?". Terdengar suara baritone lain memecah kemanisan pagi antara anak dan ibu. Dipeluknya si yeoja, dan tanpa mengindahkan kehadiran makhluk lainnya-read: Kai-, si namja barusan mengecup mesra si yeoja yang notabene-nya adalah sang istri tepat di bibir. "Selamat pagi, sayang" sambungnya.

Yeah, Kai melihat dengan jelas, bahwa si namja menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Jika saja Kai tak mengingat bahwa namja itu adalah ayahnya, mungkin garpu yang dipegangnya sudah beralih tempat ke kepala si namja. Kai geram, tentu saja.

"Yeobo…." Desis Yixing memperingati dengan cubitan diperut ber abs milik suaminya itu-Kris.

"Wae?, tak usah malu pada Kai, sayang". Ujar Kris. "Dia sudah cukup umur. Bukan begitu, Kai?"sambungnya dengan senyuman yang menjengkelkan bagi Kai.

Heol…Kai menatap kesal kearah sang appa.

"Sudah sudah"Yixing menengahi pertikaian yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi diantara kedua lelakinya. Ia membawa Kris untuk duduk dibangkunya.

Trang trang trang.

Suara sendok dan garpu yang mengadu diatas piring Kai terlampau keras. Membuat Yixing sedikit mengerenyitkan dahi tak paham.

"Kai….gwenchanayo?" tanya Yixing memperhatikan Kai yang terkesan cepat menghabiskan sarapan begitu pula dengan minumannya.

Kai tersenyum sebelum membalas pertanyaan umma-nya. "Nan gwenchanayo **, nae umma"** ucap Kai dan mempertegas ujung kalimat.

Kris hanya melihat kearah anaknya dengan datar.

"Aku hanya terburu-buru. Bisa umma membantuku memasang dasi?"

"Kau bisa meminta burung hantu milikmu untuk memasangkannya" Kris menimpali.

"Ck" Kai mendecak kesal. "Do, Kyungsoo. jika appa lupa namanya".

"Ya. Maksud appa Kyungsoo. Tidakkah kau jahat padanya karena harus merasa cemburu dengan umma-mu".

"Kyungsoo tidak akan mempermasalahkannya"balas Kai acuh sambil menyodorkan dasinya kepada sang umma yang langsung memasangkan. "Aku rasa, dibanding Kyungsoo yang akan cemburu atau keberatan dengan interaksi antara aku dan umma, appa-lah yang berlebihan mempermasalahkannya".

"Yak!Kai~" pekik Kris.

Kai tertawa nista melihat ayahnya yang terlihat begitu marah. Dan reaksi Yixing hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Yeobo, kau tidak mau membelaku?" Kris berharap penuh pada pasangan hidupnya yang terkesan hanya menjadi penonton live drama keluarga mereka.

"Sayang….kau tak perlu ambil pusing dengan ucapan Kai. Lagipula wajar Kai bersikap seperti itu padaku".

Jelas, kemenangan memperebutkan perhatian Yixing pada pagi itu jatuh pada Kai.

"Kau selalu saja membela Kai!".

"Dia anakku"

"Tapi Kau istriku, yeobo~" ucap Kris melas.

"Kau tidak seharusnya cemburu pada anakmu".

"Tapi dia terlalu memonopoli dirimu" tuntut Kris.

"Kau benar-benar menghilangkan selera makanku, WU YIFAN" ucap Yixing final sambil menyebutkan nama asli Kris. Itu artinya Yixing benar-benar kesal padanya. "Ayo, Kai. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan lelaki ini".

"Kami pergi dulu, nae appa. Jangan lupa habiskan sarapanmu" ujar Kai membuat Kris benar-benar ingin memuntahkan sarapan yang baru setengahnya ia habiskan karena mendengar kemanisan ucapan Kai yang menjijikan.

"Bersiaplah, nanti malam umma pasti lebih memilih tidur bersamaku" bisik Kai sebelum benar-benar pergi mengejar langkah Yixing yang sudah lebih dulu keluar rumah.

"Aish~" erang Kris. "Benar-benar anak itu….".

END


	2. Chapter 2: THE THREAT

~PART 2: THE THREAT~

PROUDLY PRESENT FOR MY DEAREST READERS:

NoUsernamesAreAvailable

Akjendol

.9047

cici fu

YiiRaW

~THANK'S FOR YOUR SUPPORT~

.

.

.

"Hai, dad"

Namja seputih susu, setinggi Namsan Tower menyapa sambil menggerakan tangan kepada namja lain yang duduk santai diatas sofa.

"Sebegitu senangnya-kah Appa melihatku?,hmm" sambungnya lagi pada namja yang menatapnya datar.

"Mengapa kau tak pulang kerumah, Sehun?".

"Jeongmal Bogoshipo" balas sang anak yang bernama Sehun penuh dengan kekehan.

"Jangan membuat Appa semakin stress, Sehun. Pulanglah, kamu bisa mengganggu Appa disana".

Bagaimana bisa sang appa berkata demikian, padahal Sehun dapat melihat jelas appa-nya sedang bersantai bersama rekannya. Mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan appa-nya, Sehun malah menyapa namja lain yang duduk disebrang sofa. "See, Kris appa bisa melihatnya bukan?, betapa Yeolli appa menyayangiku".

Sedangkan Kris sudah melebarkan bibirnya untuk tertawa.

"Hey, dude. Sehun memang benar-benar anakmu. Dia perpaduan pas kepribadianmu dengan Baekhyun" ujar Kris sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yeolli a.k.a Park Chanyeol- CEO ternama yang bergerak dibidang perusahaan teknologi. "Benar-benar menjengkelkan". Kris semakin tertawa.

"Aku mendengar ucapanmu, Kris appa". Sungut Sehun.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. Ia mencoba bersabar dengan tingkah putranya. "Pulanglah. Appa sedang banyak pekerjaan, Sehun. Gunakan kesempatanmu untuk bermanja dengan mommy sebelum appa pulang". Sambungnya gemas.

"Appa mengusirku?. Akan kukatakan pada mommy" balas Sehun acuh sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. "Lagipula mommy sedang bersama Yixing umma. Tidakkah appa khawatir meninggalkan aku dirumah sendirian?".

"Demi tuhan, Sehun. Kau bahkan sudah tingkat 2 Senior High School. Seharusnya aku punya anak perempuan saja" desis Chanyeol.

"Itu lebih merepotkan, appa".

"Sudahlah, yeol. Biarkan saja" . Kris mencoba menengahi.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau pun berkelakuan sama sepertiku saat menghadapi anakmu. Mereka benar-benar menjengkelkan".

Giliran Kris menghela napas. "Kai benar-benar memonopoli umma-nya". Teringat sang anak, Kris menanyakan tentang Kai kepada Sehun. "Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak pulang dengan Kai?".

Sehun menjawab sambil memainkan game diponselnya. "Dia pergi dengan Kyungsoo".

"Kau tidak pergi dengan Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Appa,Luhan nuna sedang mengikuti kelas tambahan. Persiapan ujian".

"Seharusnya kau menunggu Luhan di sekolah" Chanyeol seolah memberi wejangan. "Appa tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan menerimamu sebagai kekasihnya".

Sehun mengalihkan sejenak atensinya kepada si lawan bicara. "Karena aku tampan" lalu terdengar kekehan evil Park Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Bagi mereka berdua, baik Kai maupun Sehun memiliki kepribadian yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Yeol, pernahkah terpikir olehmu untuk memberikan adik kepada Sehun?" tanya Kris.

"ANDWE!".

Itu teriakan protes Sehun. "Aku tidak mau". Sehun menatap waspada pada kedua namja dewasa dihadapannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Cukup aku berbagi mommy denganmu, appa"

"Aku rasa jawaban Kai tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi cara menghadapi tingkah Kai yang masih memonopoli Yixing meskipun dia sudah mempunyai kekasih". Keluh Kris.

"Hanya dengan cara ini kalian bisa belajar untuk dewasa" ujar Chanyeol.

"Itu hanya alasan appa saja untuk merebut mommy". Balas Sehun. "Lagipula aku dan Kai sudah dewasa".

"Ya..ya kalian memang sudah dewasa" ujar Chanyeol jengkel dengan semua jawaban Sehun.

"Appa dimana ponselmu?. Aku ingin menghubungi mommy"

"Mengadukan laporan, hmm?"

"Appa selalu saja curiga padaku. Baterai ponselku habis".

Lalu Chanyeol-pun memberikan ponselnya kepada Sehun.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol melihat anaknya bersiap-siap akan pergi.

Sehun mengenakan jas kuning sekolahnya. "Tentu saja pulang".

"Mommy akan marah jika tahu anaknya tidak appa jaga dengan baik. Tetap disini. Diluar hujan". Ucap Chanyeol sedikit menyindir kedekatan Sehun dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa mommy akan jauh lebih marah jika tahu suaminya mengunjungi mantan kekasihnya".

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun".

"Irene".

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut lebih dalam. _Darimana Sehun tahu nama itu._

"Dia mengajak appa bertemu untuk makan malam jam 7 ini".

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak Sehun".

"Aku membaca pesannya, appa"

Chanyeol panik seketika mencari ponselnya. Ia lengah. Ia lupa tadi Sehun meminjam ponselnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada mommy-mu bukan?". Sekelebat pikiran Chanyeol memvisualisasi keributan yang akan Chanyeol temui di rumah jika Sehun mengatakn hal yang bukan-bukan tentang Irene kepada Baekhyun.

Sehun menggedikkan bahu. "Semua bisa aku pertimbangkan jika appa juga memastikan tidak akan membuat mommy hamil lagi".

"Demi tuhan Sehun…"

Belum selesai umpatan sumpah serapah dari mulut Chanyeol, Sehun sudah lebih dulu keluar dari ruangannya.

"Hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Kris yang nampak memijat kepalanya yang tearsa pening.

"Minta sekertarismu-Ken membawakan aspirin"

END

Sorry for thypo.

Disini memang sengaja Sehun panggil mamanya dengan sebutan" Mommy" n ayahnya dengan sebutan "Appa" bukan"Daddy". hanya sesekali Sehun panggil ayahnya dengan sebutan"dad". oke

dan untuk noa kim. Jin 9047 yang nanyain kelanjutan ff CRACK, saya belum bisa pastiin buat update karena memang datanya hilang. doakan saja filenya masih bisa di-recovery. sekali lagi maaf.

deep bow,

best regards,

lily


	3. Chapter 3 : LOVELY SEHUNIE

Dear Readres.

sebelumya saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada readers yang sudah me-review n favorite ff ini.

ur lovely jonginsaya tahu ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi apa mau dikata sepertinya memang kurang mendapat sambutan yang baik. jadi, ff nya di buat end disini ya. So, let's forget about our lovely Jongin's side story.

sebelum pisah, saya beri part 3 ini.

best regards,

LILY.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NO COPAST, OKAY!.

FF INI PURE DARI IMAJINASI SAYA.

~PART 3: LOVELY SEHUNIE~

"Sehun?"

Baekhyun kaget mendapati sang anak tertidur manja diatas tempat tidurnya.

Yang dipanggil namanya tersenyum tampan dan manis di waktu bersamaan."Selamat malam, mom. Aku merindukanmu".

Baekhyun terkekeh. Segera ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dibelakangnya."Ingin mengganggu appa-mu, Hunnie?".

Dari pantulan cermin didepannya, Baekhyun melihat Sehun menggeleng. "Aku sudah menemuinya dikantor siang tadi".

"Kau bisa membuat appa-mu menua lebih cepat, honey. _Stop joking around him_ " nasehat Baekhyun.

" _I just like do it, mom_ ".

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil posisi duduk berselonjor kaki di atas tempat tidur. "Ah…"ia teringat satu hal."Bagaimana kabar calon menantu mommy?. Ajak dia kemari. Sudah lama mommy tidak bertemu dengan Luhan".

Sehun mengecup mesra punggung tangan kanan Baekhyun." _With my pleasure, my Queen_ ".

Lagi, perlakuan Sehun mampu membuat perasaan Baekhyun melambung bahagia. "Sepertinya gen appa-mu menurun dominan padamu sayang. Tsk..dasar perayu ulung".

" _I_ _Love you, mom_ " rayu Sehun lagi sambil meraih pipi Baekhyun.

Dan sebelum ciuman manis itu sampai di pipi chubby Baekhyun, pintu kamar bercat merah maroon terbuka. Dan Chanyeol datang dengan wajah super masamnya.

Cup!

Sehun mengubah sasaran ciumannya yang semula pipi, kini tepat mendarat di bibir mungil sang mommy.

"Jika saja appa tak ingat kau anak appa, entah apa yang akan appa lakukan padamu PARK SEHUN" raung Chanyeol frustasi.

Sehun tergelak bahagia. " _Are you jealous Mr. Park_?"

"Aww!" teriak Sehun kemudian. Melirik kearah sang mommy yang dengan teganya mencubit pinggang sexy miliknya. Ia mengerti jika sang mommy memintanya untuk tidak menggoda sang appa." _Oke, mom~I get it_ " desis Sehun sebal.

Baekhyun turun dari atas ranjang dan segera menghampiri suaminya yang terduduk diatas sofa. Chanyeol terlihat luar biasa lelah. "kau ingin makan atau mandi dulu, hmm?" tanyanya lembut sembari membuka lilitan dasi Chanyeol yang sudah tidak terpasang rapih.

Chanyeol memeluk mesra pinggang sempit Baekhyun dan meletakkan wajahnya tepat diperpotongan leher sang istri. "Sepertinya aku lebih butuh dirimu, sayang".

"Chan…"desis Baekhyun teramat pelan."Ada Sehun, disini".

Chanyeol melempar tatapan datarnya kepada sang anak. "Biarkan dia melihat. Salahnya berada disini".

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu". Lalu Baekhyun melenggang pergi masuk kembali ke kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar mereka.

" _Well_ , jadi apa yang kamu rencanakan malam ini, Sehun?" geram Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hanya memastikan appa menepati kesepakatan kita"

Chanyeol mendecih tak percaya."Jadi kau benar-benar takut jika appa memberikan adik baru untukmu?".

"Lakukanlah jika appa bisa. Dan aku pastikan bukan hanya malam ini mommy tidak tidur disini".

Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari senyum Sehun saat ini.

"Mengancam?". Nada suara Chanyeol sarat akan intimidasi. Ia mendekat dan mengalungkan tangan panjangnya diseputar leher jenjang Sehun.

Bugh!

Badan Chanyeol terpelanting menghantam kasur empuknya. Ingatkan Chanyeol jika anak lelakinya atlet Taekwondo.

"Irene/Yeobo"

Sial.

Disaat bersamaan Sehun menyebut nama Irene, sang mommy juga memanggil sang appa. Chanyeol menelan ludah dan menatap horror Baekhyun.

"Wae? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"tanya Baekhyun. "Air mandimu sudah siap, sayang".

Trek~

"Argh…" pekik Chanyeol saat mencoba meregangkan badannya yang baru saja dibanting oleh Sehun. Cukup keras bunyi otot yang coba ia regangkan dan itu membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

"Gwenchanayo?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil meringis pelan. Ia segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Hunnie. Kau membanting appa-mu lagi?" sang mommy melototkan mata sipitnya lucu. "Jangan terlalu kasar pada appa-mu".

Sehun memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. "Aku hanya menyapa appa, mom" dalih Sehun.

"Tapi tidak dengan taekwondo-mu, sayang" gemas Baekhyun.

Setelah mandi dan menyelesaikan makan malamnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali ke kamar mereka dan mendapati tubuh tinggi Sehun masih setia berada di tengah-tengah tempat tidur mereka.

"Hunnie, harus berapa kali mommy katakan untuk tidak terus menatap PSP-mu seperti itu".

"Ck. Mommy tak perlu cemburu. Ini hanya PSP" jawab Sehun.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Terkadang ia tak habis fikir dengan perkataan absurd anaknya.

"Lekas kembali kekamarmu" kali ini Chanyeol bicara dengan nada datarnya.

Sehun segera mematikan PSP miliknya. "Aku ingin tidur bersama appa dan mommy".

Chanyeol memandang sengit anaknya. "Sehun. Berhenti bicara _non-sense_ seperti itu".

"Apa salah seorang anak merindukan tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya?" Sehun kembali berkonfrontasi dengan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya hanya taktik agar sang mommy memihak dirinya.

"Yeobo, sudahlah".Baekhyun melerai perdebatan sengit diantara kedua prianya. Sudah dipastikan Baekhyun luluh. "Biarkan Sehun tidur bersama kita malam ini".

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol berbagi ruang dan selimut dengan sang anak yang sialnya kini berada ditengah-tengah antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

" _Good night, mom_ " bisik Sehun lalu mengecup mesra pipi sang mommy. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk mengecup pipi sang appa yang tertidur dengan posisi membelakangi badannya.

"Mimpi indah~dad" bisik Sehun.

Dari ekor matanya yang belum tertutup sempurna, Chanyeol melihat Sehun menyeringai menang.

Cup!

Sehun berlaku adil dengan mencium pipi Chanyeol. Dan dengan sengaja menciptakan bunyi kecipak yang cukup keras membuat Baekhyun terkekeh ringan.

Trik!

Berbarengan dengan kecupan basah dari Sehun, Chanyeol menarik tali lampu tidur di meja nakas sampingnya menjadikan kamar besar itu gelap gulita.

Duak!

Chanyeol sengaja menendangkan kakinya dengan keras ke betis Sehun.

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tahu appa-nya sengaja melakukannya. Oke, Sehun menghitung dalam hati.

Dan tepat dihitungan ketiga, Sehun mendorong keras _butt_ -nya dan sukses membuat Chanyeol mengaduh keras karena terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

Malam itu, baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol harus rela mendengar kicauan burung manis-Read: Baekhyun selama satu setengah jam lamanya.

END


End file.
